wings_and_thingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miya Loveliam
Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things. Miya Loveliam was a Vampiric-neko and an ex-slave. Sired my her old slave-owner, it is said by some that Miya may have had a minor case of Stockholm syndrome, due to odd attachments to trinkets that reminded her of her time as a slave; such as a red collar that has always been hung round her neck. Her cause of death was suicide, overdose. She was found in her room in the Compound by Aisling DeAngelis and Ariane Rossetta-Black. A sufferer of manic depression and alcoholism, Miya chose death over the kind care Ariane had offered her. Miya's spirit is not totally wiped off of the earth, however. Miya now serves The Natural Order, and is a Reaper for Heaven. Guiding dying spirits to Heaven, Miya isn't quite an Angel due to her being Vampiric, however her soul was not corrupt enough to be sent to Hell upon her death. Miya is currently inactive in the storyline Face claim: Amanda Seyfried. Appearance Despite being vampiric, Miya’s kind, pure and untainted nature is obvious within first glance. It would not be thought in the slightest that she had suffered through an unfortunate life. With long, golden blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a pale complexion, her innocence is surprisingly her most striking feature. She’s 5”4 and is not very built at all, in fact, is quite on the skinnier side, due to her inability to put on weight after her slavery. Her clothes hang off of her because she prefers wearing baggy, comfortable clothing compared to clothes that fit her figure however she will wear flattering clothing if she needs to. Her innocence comes with an almost childlike impression, her feline nature making her seem more mischievous as you get to know her. It mostly hangs in her eyes, tending to almost look through people rather than at them, seeming as if she is always thinking about something nobody else is acknowledging. However, as Miya spiralled into her madness, her appearance was the last thing on her mind. Before her death, Miya was not a sight to behold. All over her body was bite scars where she had fed on herself in her darkest hours, and her eyes were a denim blue rather than their signature crystal blue. She let herself go, and succumbed to the curse her sire had put on her. Species & Abilities Species Being born a pure-blood neko, it as obviously never expected that at the age of sixteen, Miya was going to be sired. However, it happened. A month after she had escaped her slave owner and arrived at Alabaster, he found her hidden in the city by other residents as they knew of her situation. Her Master manage to get Miya on her own, and took advantage of the situation. Unfortunately, during this traumatising encounter, he forced her into the siring process. Some say that he did this to keep tabs on Miya forever, and it isn't known if he is still alive today. After her death, Miya became a Reaper for Heaven. This means that when people die, she is who they will meet to guide their soul into Heaven. Although Miya cannot summon herself on the surface, if called for, the power of the individual can be enough to summon her where they stand. However she cannot leave the perimeter unless granted by God, as she is a worker of their's now. Abilities * Hydrokinesis; the ability to control and manipulate the movement of water; Miya is a master hydrokinetic and was highly respected as such before she died. She is skilled in defence, offence and healing. * Telepathy; an ability she has also possessed since birth, Miya is a skilled telepath and is able to break through most mental “shields” unless they are supported or ‘put up’ by a telepath who is more experienced than herself. Miya also discovered that with aid from a warlock, she could set up permanent or temporary telepathic shields for other people, to prevent them from being tuned into. Without telling her children, Miya 'blessed' both of her children with this, in order to protect them. Family & Relationships cute-old-cuoples-18.jpg|Ian and Mary Loveliam session061.png|Kenneth Jester f73e3c0aee83bc4376f544b202e51db3.jpg|Tanith Darkheart|link=http://wings-and-things.wikia.com/wiki/Tanith_Darkheart tumblr_l9qgws9YC71qa4cp2o1_1280.jpg|Scarlett Loveliam|link=http://wings-and-things.wikia.com/wiki/Scarlett_Maria_Loveliam j.jpg|Violet Lockheart|link=http://wings-and-things.wikia.com/wiki/Violet_Lockheart Step Mother; Mary Loveliam Step Father; Ian Loveliam Miya was deserted by her biological mother in her first few days of life, and was instead raised by Mary and Ian Loveliam. Miya lost both of her parents at an early age to a pack of lycanthropes, however has always held them deer to her heart, even in her last few minutes. Mary was deaf, however taught her compassion and appreciation for the things she had. Ian taught her to hunt, and together she learned compassion and developed her gentle nature. She lost them when she was only six, and was on her own from then onwards. Eldest Daughter; Scarlett Loveliam Scarlett and Miya's relationship was breif, however Miya is glad that Scarlett did not have to go through the same torture that Violet had to. Scarlett was closer to Miya than she was to Tanith as they both had the same caring nature. Although Miya's neglect of her is the blame for Scarlett's death, she has never stopped loving her, however has not been able to find her on the other side. Youngest Daughter; Violet Lockheart Violet and Miya's relationship was much more complicated and sinister than with Scarlett. After Scarlett's death, Violet became the center of Miya's attention and subject to Tanith's twisted affections. Miya used Violet as a vessel when she stopped hunting, as she wasn't able to survive off of her own. She had also pimped Violet out to other men in order to make money once she had reached her teen years, since Tanith wasn't working. Tanith had also been... overly affectionate with Violet, which was one of the main reasons for her and Tanith's divorce. Although Miya never stopped loving Violet, their relationship is extremely broken and Violet hates her with every ounce of her being. After being disowned by Violet, Miya was sent to The Compound and Violet went missing. Although she cannot track her now that she is a Reaper, she hopes for the day where she is summoned by her. Ex-husband; Tanith Darkheart Her first love and biggest regret, Tanith signed Miya's death certificate the moment he proposed to her. Tanith took advantage of her naivety and proposed only a few weeks after they met, and Miya truly believed it was love. Tanith experimented on Miya when they married, and raped his youngest daughter, Violet. Miya has never forgiven him for what he did to Violet, and believes he is the reason for the broken life she has led. Although Kenneth started her life off rough, she didn't want the same thing to happen to Violet, and divorced him as soon as she discovered his secret. Sire; Kenneth Jester Kenneth Jester is a slave trader who is stationed in South England, and took a shining to Miya when he met her at the tender age of six. He took her in, and raised her among others in his "care", however she was also his personal property. He branded her with a red dog tag and charmed to her keep it with her, making her believe she had some sort of Stockholm syndrome, however he wanted the world to know she would forever be his. Miya escaped his home when she was sixteen, and four years later he tracked her down in Alabaster. Kenneth was obsessed with Miya, and believed he was in love with her, seeing her pure nature as almost angelic. He sired her, as punishment for leaving him, to forever keep her as his and to keep a permanent link between them so that he knows where she is constantly. After Miya's death, Kenneth almost felt as if another part of him had died, and committed suicide the evening after Miya did. Personality Despite her suffering of Manic Depression and alcoholism, Miya is a positive energy and tries to be a pleasant impact on anyone she meets. She will only encounter a negative relationship if someone else has a problem with her, and doesn't tend to act on anything unless she knows she has a right to. But not every person is perfect, and Miya definitely isn't. She has an addictive personality and has to have something to indulge in to keep her from either feeling useless or harming herself. Although being more bark with no bite, she has gotten herself into several violent situations through her stubborn and vulgar tongue. With a tendency to put herself where she isn't wanted, Miya was commonly known for getting involved in business that isn't hers to get into in order to protect the people she cared about. Putting herself into dangerous situations (in the grip of Abel Black's fangs, for example), Miya had to rely on these courageous actions to save her sometimes. Although she didn't realise it, she was one of the purest souls in Alabaster, which is why she was made a Reaper for Heaven rather than Hell. However, like most people, Miya always had a darker side to her personality. After Tanith's obsession grew for his spellbook, he used Miya as his test subject. After her development of psychosis and belief she had a doppelganger, Miya's attitude towards her children changed. She dedicated her loyalty to Tanith, and began neglecting her children. As a result of this, Scarlett died, and Violet became the center of their obsession with Black Magic. She used her child as a vessel, feeding off of her whenever she couldn't be bothered to hunt, and as she grew into her teen years Miya would give Violet away to men for money. All of this was kept underwraps, and can only be found in documents in Alabaster that have been stolen. Although Violet has tried to erase them, they're the only official documentation of her blood relation to Miya. Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Alabastrian Category:Hybrids Category:First Generation